


work for it

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: Brief Face-Fucking, M/M, jaehwan is needy and sanghyuk is in love, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: where sanghyuk makes a needy jaehwan ride his thigh for release





	work for it

**Author's Note:**

> hello.. just a short pwp... what i do best,

‘gosh, hyung’

the two of them stumble into the room, door clicking shut immediately -- jaehwan’s fingers tremble with need as they roam across sanghyuk’s chest, muscles firm under his touch. backing himself up against the wall, jaehwan pulls sanghyuk in closer, movements quick and almost _rough_ , pins himself between the hard surface and sanghyuk’s body, pressed firm and so _hot_ to his front.

‘ _please_ ,’ jaehwan whispers, voice absolutely dripping with desperation, pretty mouth pink and glistening moistly with spit and -- sanghyuk growls, holds jaehwan tight by the nape as he dives in and presses his mouth, _hard_ , against jaehwan’s. jaehwan makes a hurt noise of pleasure, and the rest of his sounds are muffled quickly against sanghyuk’s lips, the younger’s tongue insistent as it licks eagerly into jaehwan’s impossibly soft, ever- _pliant_ mouth, teeth dragging against jaehwan’s lips just the slightest bit. when he pulls away, jaehwan looks an even prettier mess, cheeks flushed a much deeper red, as red as his lips, now, shiny and perfectly kiss-swollen.

‘need it?’ sanghyuk bends down just slightly to look into jaehwan’s eyes. his gaze is clearly unfocused, mind in a state of disorient -- jaehwan just nods, like a little lamb, keeps whining and begging strings of _please, oh please._ sanghyuk mutters a soft curse under his breath, makes quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping jaehwan’s jeans, tugs the denim open to reveal a tent in jaehwan’s underwear, wetness peeking through the tip.

‘need it _bad_ , huh,’ sanghyuk carefully strokes at the hard tent and jaehwan hisses, makes soft hurt sounds, continuous whines of _please let me come_ and -- sanghyuk takes jaehwan’s thin wrists in his hands, pinning them above his head, and jaehwan just lets, doesn’t put up a struggle, a pretty picture of pure _submission._ sanghyuk groans and his chest blooms with pride and an immense _love_ for such a boy -- a pretty, perfect boy, and all _his_.

‘ride my thigh,’ sanghyuk flashes a grin, and forces a leg between jaehwan’s pliant ones, spreading them easily. holding jaehwan’s wrists up with one hand, sanghyuk grips at jaehwan’s hip with the other, and slides jaehwan’s pliant body across the length of his denim-clothed thigh, the material clearly providing a wonderful friction against jaehwan’s still clothed cock. jaehwan lets out an utterly filthy noise of pleasure at the movement, a flustered, clearly embarrassed look on his pretty face.

‘no touching,’ sanghyuk leans in and breathes hot against jaehwan’s ear, tightening his grip on jaehwan’s weak wrists as if to emphasise the point even further -- ‘you come only by riding my thigh,’ sanghyuk releases his grip on jaehwan’s hips, and pats jaehwan’s cheek gently. ‘work for it yourself now, can you?’

although embarrassed and clearly ashamed, jaehwan still tries his best, bites his lip as he slowly slides up and down the length of sanghyuk’s thigh, hips making little movements as he grinds against the rough denim, seeking that pleasurable _friction_ against his underwear-covered cock. sanghyuk watches, cock also pushing painfully against his jeans. jaehwan’s cheeks and ears are a flaming red, sweat beading on his forehead, and the way his teeth dig into his bottom lip looks so painful--

‘wanna hear you,’ sanghyuk grips at jaehwan’s chin, and tilts his head up, their gazes locking. sanghyuk stretches his thumb out to soothe against jaehwan’s hot, nearly-bruised mouth, before pressing down on jaehwan’s puffy bottom lip. jaehwan’s soft mouth is kept parted with sanghyuk’s gentle fingers, his pitched little gasps and almost feminine whines now so audible, such _music_ to sanghyuk’s ears. ‘good boy, doing so well’ sanghyuk praises, and jaehwan’s hips are sliding much faster against his thigh now, movements a lot more desperate, wet gasps quickening in rhythm.

‘look at me’

sanghyuk tightens his hold on jaehwan’s chin, and jaehwan’s gaze quickly flickers back to sanghyuk from where he’d gotten distracted by the pleasure, eyes wide. sanghyuk can see the forming of sparkly tears in the corners of his eyes, from the pleasure, from the _shame_ of it all. ‘you’re gonna come like this, jaehwan’ sanghyuk growls, and now presses his thigh harder between jaehwan’s spread legs, increasing the pressure and friction on jaehwan’s cock -- jaehwan lets out a soft cry, akin to the sound of a helpless sob.

‘yeah, like _that_.’

jaehwan finally comes, as seen by the quickly growing dark patch on his thin underwear, back arching prettily and with a pretty, hoarse cry of sanghyuk’s name. ‘coming in your underwear, just like that,’ sanghyuk continues, as jaehwan’s body trembles helplessly with aftershocks, the vocal making soft hiccupping sounds as he does, absolutely adorable.

finally, jaehwan flashes a tired smile at sanghyuk, looking completely wrecked, but sated. at this, sanghyuk also smiles, and finally releases jaehwan’s wrists from the wall, pink finger-imprints adorning the pale skin there.

(later, in bed, sanghyuk presses his lips to jaehwan’s wrists, and kisses the ache away)

‘now it’s your turn,’ jaehwan sighs, and drops to his knees -- quickly undoing sanghyuk’s jeans to reveal his aching cock, leaking at the tip. the little dreamy smile playing on jaehwan’s cherry lips as he admires sanghyuk’s cock is enough to make his head spin -- sanghyuk quickly laces his fingers through jaehwan’s sweat-damp hair, grip tight.

‘fuck my mouth,’ jaehwan whispers against sanghyuk’s cock, and presses his soft, warm lips to the sensitive head -- before he does anything though, jaehwan smiles again, and decides to add more. ‘hard, _please_.’

gosh, that dirty, dirty, mouth, on such a pretty boy. shit. sanghyuk doesn’t need jaehwan to tell him what to do, but he does, anyway -- fucks jaehwan’s mouth proper _hard_ like how he loves it, until jaehwan’s a teary eyed mess and his chin is drenched in spit and come -- before finally reaching his release.

(jaehwan drinks down every single drop, happily, just like a good boy)

 

**Author's Note:**

> -i wrote that so quick i surprised myself, oops  
> -comments are loved as usual <3
> 
> twitter @hwanrem


End file.
